


Begin

by taedreamer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Angst and Humor, F/M, Kidnapping, Lies, M/M, Manipulation, One-Sided Attraction, Rescue, Torture, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taedreamer/pseuds/taedreamer
Summary: "You are completely blind to all of the shit you've done and problems you've caused and it's getting people killed. There is a very fine line between wanting someone, and wanting someone dead, Kyungsoo. I suggest you figure it out."





	Begin

**Author's Note:**

> oh look it's me publishing another work while avoiding my other stories and responsibilities :')
> 
> this is my first exo fic and it's gonna go wherever it takes me tbh. i have a few ideas but it's kinda a free for all
> 
> enjoy ;)

It was hypnotizing, really, the way a tailored suit could be more appealing than even the most expensive of dresses, if the right person was filling out the fabric. This thought was quick to cross Kyungsoo's mind as he stole another look across the dimmed room and out onto the balcony. There were grand chandeliers hanging from endless ceilings and crimson drapery clinging to every window, and yet, there was nothing more breathtaking than Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo, soundless and sudden, stood from his previously secluded spot against the bar and began his flawless and extremely rehearsed journey through the crowds of rich patrons and wealthy widows. He had researched the event of course, knowing full well that the charity it advertised was never going to make it to those it was supposed to. It would rack up a beautiful amount of interest and investment from the generous and then plant itself in the pockets of a greedy and methodical crook. Unfortunately this was common, common enough to have caused Kyungsoo to question Minseok when being given the orders of his task. Why on earth would theft and corruption be the cause of panic amongst a secure organization like his own? Kyungsoo couldn't even imagine what had Minseok so tense, let alone Jongdae and Yixing who would usually be thrilled to con a couple million off of a money hungry CEO. That was until he was handed the file.

A dainty woman in her early fifties was laughing a bit too enthusiastically at something a bartender said to her. She leaned back and allowed the scent of her perfume to cloud Kyungsoo as he passed. It was sweet and he didn't mind it much as she turned her head and caught eyes with him. She was old and withered and held together by money and makeup. She ignored the bartender's continued attempts at conversation, which were probably only in hopes of getting a rather large tip. Instead she focused on Kyungsoo and her wrinkled lips stretched thin against what looked to be freshly whitened teeth. She spun around on her short heels, allowing them to clack annoyingly against the marble floor. Kyungsoo smiled politely, barely phased by the obvious display the woman was making of herself. He bowed his head and held out a hand of courtesy, taking her wrinkled one and kissing it professionally.

The woman was smiling like a shark, baring her teeth. Before she could speak though, the young man was bowing once again and stepping around her in practiced ease. He didn't acknowledge the way she stared after him for a moment or the way her claw-like fingernails dug ever so slightly into his tan skin as he retreated. It didn't really matter, seeing as he could hear her grumble and turn back to the bartender within seconds.

"She was ancient."

"You're telling me."

Kyungsoo registered a muffled laugh on the other end of the line, the noise sounding more like static than anything. Jongdae didn't say anything else though, and Kyungsoo kept his eyes composed as he walked toward the open glass doors.

He suddenly felt a heat in the back of his neck, one that he wasn't expecting to accompany the chilly evening air. The balcony was mostly empty, save a young man and woman speaking intimately to the far left and a lone man resting with his forearms on the railing to the right. Jongin. None of the three were looking at him, and yet the burning itch behind him only grew.

"He has company."

Speaking was difficult when the buzz of the party was muted around him. Kyungsoo didn't want to draw attention, seeing as surprise was the only weapon against Kim Jongin. It unfortunately seemed that Kyungsoo had already lost that.

"Location."

This time it was Minseok who spoke, voice tight and serious and very much lacking Jongdae's out of place sense of humor. Kyungsoo appreciated the older boy in this moment.

The boy pulled an expensive phone out of his breast pocket within his suit jacket, opening a random app but making no effort to actually place a call before bringing the device to his ear. Jongin very possibly already knew who Kyungsoo was, what he wanted, but there were still other people out on the balcony. "Inside. They're keeping eyes on him and I think they're on to me. They must be near the bar to have a visual."

"Give me a minute. Keep talking."

Kyungsoo cracked a smile and began pacing in a slow manner, shooting out the most believable plot line he could come up with on the spot.

"I'm going to be pretty late again tonight."

Kyungsoo paused in order to give his imaginary partner time to answer, only he wasn't quite expecting the real response that he received.

"But Soo, that's the third night in a row."

Fucking Jongdae.

"I know, honey. And I'm sorry. It's just work."

The conversation continued on in a far too believable fashion and Kyungsoo was very proud of his ability not to laugh at the bizarre circumstances.

"Dae, what do you mean?"

Minseok cut off the bark of a reply that was no doubt right on Jongdae's tongue with a sharp delivery of information. Kyungsoo was almost sad that his pretend quarrel had come to an end, and Jongdae definitely was if the way he complained relentlessly in the background was anything to go off of.

"There are two. Tall grey suit and light brown hair at the end of the bar has eyes on you. Red dress and black hair near the middle has sight on Kim."

Kyungsoo ceased his pacing and found himself leaning with his back against the railing. He snuck a glance at Jongin's profile, and after seeing that nothing had changed, he directed his attention to the ongoing party withing the large open doors.

He spotted the tall man easily, but didn't spare more than a second on him. He was probably just a backup agent of sorts.

The red dress was harder to find, but Kyungsoo knew it was her the moment he saw her. She was young looking, with fair skin and wide eyes that rested evenly on her small face. Her lips were painted red and when she wrapped them around the edge of a flute they didn't smudge. She looked serious, smiling with a bored lilt at anyone who spoke to her but always allowing her eyes to trail out onto the balcony. She didn't seem malicious, almost nervous, as if she was worried about something. Kyungsoo pursed his lips and sucked in a fake breath.

"Who is he, Dae. How could you do this to me?"

Minseok took the hint and Kyungsoo heard the solid sounds of a keyboard before the older man replied.

"He is one Park Changmyeon. That is likely an alias but it's what we have to work with. He's a known associate of Kim but he was last spotted in Russia two weeks ago. He doesn't have any other connection to the operation besides Jongin so I don't know what he's doing in Japan. Most likely backup. He's a sharp shooter, Soo. Be careful."

The boy let out a sigh and ran his empty hand over his face.

"This is bullshit. Is that it, then?"

"Not quite. Her name is Min Sohee. Also probably an alias. No connection to Kim or Park at all but it looks like she has some sort of connection to tonight's host through bank records. They probably assumed Kim would be here tonight and planned ahead. She's a South Korean rogue but recently she's been working with China and British Forces."

The girl, now known to Kyungsoo as Sohee, looked much less threatening than she probably was with her tight gown and high heels. Kyungsoo chuckled bitterly, half for his part in their little fake conversation and half because this job had to just keep getting better and better.

"Fine. I don't need you. We're done."

Kyungsoo pretended to suddenly hang up the phone, huffing angrily all while listening to Minseok still whispering in his ear.

"You need to move in on Kim. I'm sending in Yixing. Yoona will take care of Park."

The air was extremely cool against the small man's face. His cheeks felt a bit flushed and Kyungsoo was at least thankful that he looked the part he was playing. Suddenly he turned himself around and leaned over the railing enough to see the ground three stories below. The street was busy and for the first time in the ten minutes he had been outside did Kyungsoo hear anything besides the talking in his ear and the obnoxious chatter from a few feet away.

After tucking his phone back into his inside suit pocket, Kyungsoo took a deep and desperate breath. His goal was to draw at least a bit of attention, if he hadn't already.

"Fuck, I really need a drink." Kyungsoo made sure to speak a bit louder than necessary, made sure Jongin overheard. He continued staring out onto the crowded street below, beginning to think Jongin had seen through him and wouldn't react to his somewhat obvious attempt at starting up a conversation.

There was a moment of silence out on the balcony, save the background noise that Kyungsoo had already tuned out. He was about to push himself off of the railing and retreat inside to find a drink when Jongin finally let out some sort of reaction.

The man looked stunning, his strong chest filling out his expensive ensemble quite nicely. His hair was delicate but messy, as if it had been perfectly styled at one point and the constant touching made it appear slightly tousled. Kyungsoo admired his dark and unblemished skin, minus the small but noticeable white scar along his neck, as the man straightened out to his full height and turned to the now obviously much smaller of the two. His eyes narrowed but remained kind and confused, as if he didn't even suspect that Kyungsoo could be a threat.

"Rough night?" Kyungsoo now turned his body toward the other, pretending all of his energy hadn't been focused on him anyways.

"You speak Korean?" Even though the proximity was close, Korean wasn't extremely well known throughout Japan. And seeing as Kyungsoo wasn't supposed to have any idea who the other was, the surprise in his voice was necessary.

"My father was Korean. Mother was Japanese. I speak both."

Kyungsoo filed that information away, curious on how true it was. He would have to have Minseok look into it later. Seeing as there was very little knowledge on Kim Jongin to begin with, it may prove to be useful.

"How convenient for you. I'm sorry you had to overhear that conversation, then. I assumed I would be safe not using Japanese."

The man in front of him smiled coyly but there seemed to be a real understanding in the gleam of his eyes.

"It's no problem. She must've been a handful."

Kyungsoo laughed quietly, keeping his face sad proving to be difficult.

"Oh, trust me. She was."

"Fuck off, Soo. I'm a prize."

Jongin's warm smile never changed and Kyungsoo was thankful for something so grounding while Jongdae bickered into his ear once again.

"So I don't want to intrude too much, but I did overhear something about a drink. And I would be more than happy to have one with you."

Kyungsoo took a step forward, keeping only a small distance between the two men. He then noticed, belatedly, that the couple on the other end of the balcony were making their way inside the party once again.

"That sounds great. Why don't I go grab us some champagne?"

The grin on the taller's face never left and he nodded before adding an afterthought. "Champagne is for celebrations. What are we celebrating?"

Kyungsoo pretended to think it over before snapping his eyes up to Jongin's honey brown ones. "New beginnings."

Jongin only nodded again before allowing the smaller boy to make his way towards the ever bustling event inside. Kyungsoo slowly began the stretch toward the bar only to be stopped by a white blazer and an apron carrying flutes of sparkling wine. Right on time.

"Can I get you anything, sir? Maybe some crab cakes? Champagne?" The waiter smiled handsomely, allowing pearly white teeth to show and his dimples to pop out mischievously.

"Champagne would be lovely, thank you." After letting the rehearsed words fall off of his tongue, Kyungsoo reached out and grabbed two flutes from the tray. He made sure to take the two that were front and center, just as they had planned.

Yixing bowed to Kyungsoo, much like a real waiter would do for another patron, and the younger boy just smiled and nodded him off before turning his eyes back out to the balcony.

Jongin had moved from his spot leaning against the cool railing, now choosing to drape himself against the huge glass door separating the party inside from the rest of the world's eyes. He was locked on something across the room, his once seemingly innocent face contorting in a determined and annoyed grimace. Kyungsoo, who could only assume by the way the man was looking, guessed he had spotted Sohee and was not expecting to see her. He made sure not to look obvious as he approached the larger man while holding the two glasses.

Jongin brought his full attention back to Kyungsoo before the other could say anything, before he could really even think of what to say next. Jongin's smile was back, although it was obviously a bit troubled. Kyungsoo kept his mouth shut and handed one of the flutes over to Jongin. The taller's lips curled back and revealed his teeth once again.

"It's a bit chilly outside, mind if we stay indoors for a bit?" The taller asked the question more as if it were a demand. Kyungsoo didn't know exactly what that meant but he was more than happy for the number of people around them. "Not at all."

The two walked with a foot of space between each other throughout the ballroom. Kyungsoo noted that Jongin avoided Park and Sohee very carefully, all while making clever and comfortable discussion.

"So what brings someone like you to a place like this?"

Kyungsoo didn't even have to fake the laugh that bubbled up high in his throat. Jongin had no idea who he was and he was already hitting on him. As an afterthought, Kyungsoo hoped Jongdae wasn't listening too closely. He really didn't need to give him extra ammunition for the constant teasing.

"Business. My company donated a sizable amount to the charity. Apparently that meant I was required to up and leave Korea just to make an appearance at a party."

Jongin kept his face straight but the soft curve of his smile was enough to let Kyungsoo breathe. Everything seemed to be going according to plan.

 

"How unfortunate for you, having to attend a party for a good cause." The taller man downed the rest of his champagne before letting out an airy laugh and setting his empty glass on the passing tray of one of the many waiters. Kyungsoo smiled and tried not to focus on how long it would take for the effects to set in.

"Very funny. What about you, then? Are you a charitable benefactor as well?"

The two were slowly but surely making their way around the room and closer to the bar. Kyungsoo noticed offhandedly that Park wasn't glancing their way, instead focusing deeply on the woman speaking to him from his right.

Leave it to Yoona.

"No, actually. I work for the host as a guest services manager. Not very glamorous but it earned me a ticket in the door."

The two stopped walking once they hit the opposite end of the bar that Park was sitting. Jongin held his arm out in offering for Kyungsoo to sit and the shorter nodded in thanks before doing just that. The other boy did the same, crossing his legs quite gracefully to make himself comfortable. He turned toward the counter and flagged down a bartender calmly, ordering something much stronger and much less elegant than champange. Kyungsoo just sat his glass down and turned his chair to face Jongin.

"I wouldn't have guessed you worked in hotel management." The statement was simple and would keep the conversation rolling for at least a while longer. He needed to stall for at least ten more minutes. Then he needed to get out of there.

"And why not?"

"You seem far too independent."

Jongin smirked and looked down at his lap for a moment in thought. When he looked up, the parts of his hair that had fallen out of place were hanging in his face and obscuring his eyes. He was still smirking, of course.

"Fair enough."

"Sohee is approaching from your left, Soo. You should get out of there. Car will be there in ten minutes and it's leaving in twelve with or without you and Kim."

Kyungsoo allowed his eyes to flash behind Jongin for half a second, locating Sohee. She seemed so natural, a little unsure but definitely in the right place with her breathtaking dress and face full of professionally done makeup. He quickly brought his eyes back to Jongin's own and smiled politely.

"It's ridiculously loud in here."

"Wow, Soo. Good observation."

"Jongdae, shut the hell up."

Kyungsoo mentally jotted down a reminder to thank Minseok when he saw him next.

"You're telling me."

By now Sohee was right behind Jongin, taking the seat next to him and ordering a drink from the bar. Kyungsoo could hear the way the characters melted off of her tongue and knew immediately that she was good at her job. With a voice like that and a smile to match, one could get whatever they wanted. Kyungsoo needed to get out of there.

"Six minutes, Soo."

"Want to get out of here?"

The question was direct, probably a bit too much so for the desired effect but Kyungsoo was desperate.

"I'm sorry?"

Kyungsoo took a breath and put on the most charming smile he could muster under pressure. He'd say he was quite convincing.

"I've enjoyed talking to you. The night is young and I'd rather not spend any more of it here. Would you care to join me?"

Jongin's surprised expression broke into a smile once again, one that Kyungsoo would later think back on. He took a sip of his drink and the shorter boy noted the obvious dilation of his eyes when they looked up again.

"And where exactly are we going?"

Kyungsoo chuckled a little and looked down at his lap where he was fiddling with a ring on his finger. He looked back up and made sure to reach the other boy's eyes with his own.

"Wherever the night takes us, I suppose. I'm a free man as of about twenty minutes ago. New beginnings, remember?"

Jongin's smile grew impossibly larger before he turned and downed the rest of his drink. He set the glass back down on the bar top and sighed, content. "New beginnings."

"Three minutes. I'm sending in Jongdae to take care of Min. Yoona still has Park under control. Get out of there."

Kyungsoo was already standing before Minseok was done speaking. He held his hand out for Jongin to take and carefully helped him up when he did before letting go and silently leading the way toward the exit. He didn't bother to check if Sohee was following them, assuming she was. When passing Jongdae, Kyungsoo made sure to smile politely but not enough to give them up. As he was almost out of the ballroom, Jongin close on his heels, Kyungsoo heard a glass break and a man begin apologizing profusely. Belatedly, Kyungsoo realized Jongdae had been holding a glass of wine.

"Jongdae was successful. One minute."

The walk down the few flights of stairs and into the main lobby of the hotel was short and sweet. Jongin and Kyungsoo made quiet small talk about the hotel and people they greeted in passing, laughing lightly at almost everything the other said. Jongin stepped forward to hold the door when they reached the front exit and Kyungsoo smiled in thanks before checking down at his watch. 11:00 PM sharp.

"Silver Mercedes."

Just as the words registered in Kyungsoo's mind, a driver pulled forward with the exact car. The man stood from the car and came around to open the door for the two, bowing as he did so. Kyungsoo thought, as he slid into the backseat, that he recognized the man as a member of the organization.

"Luxurious. A driver and everything," Jongin teased. Kyungsoo laughed but kept his head down in what he imaged to be modesty.

"Payed for by the company, I assure you."

The driver finally returned to his place in the front seat and pulled the car off. Kyungsoo tried his best to relax into the leather seats.

"So where to?" The man spoke in clear Japanese and Kyungsoo was thankful for the distraction that concentrating brought. He looked up at the driver and considered his question. It shouldn't be long now.

"Finest dining within twenty miles. I'm treating a guest."

The driver nodded and focused his mind on the road in front of him. Jongin snickered quietly to himself and Kyungsoo just wished the night would move a little faster.

"Something funny?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just, something you said." Jongin was still laughing and Kyungsoo smiled at him cautiously.

"And what was that?"

Jongin pulled one of his legs up into the seat so he was sitting on it. As he began to calm down from his laughing fit he adjusted himself and secured his seatbelt, the one that Kyungsoo had neglected to fasten.

"Nothing, Kyungsoo. I'm just not really in the mood for a meal, is all." Kyungsoo turned his head suddenly to face Jongin, allowing their eyes to meet. He was sure there was shock smeared all across his face, but Kyungsoo noted that Jongin looked the most calm he had been all night.

"I don't believe I ever told you my name."

"It's a set up. We're tracing your location, Soo. Jongdae and Yixing are coming as fast as they can." Minseok was nearly yelling as he rushed the sentence out. This put Kyungsoo on edge more than anything else. Minseok never freaked out.

Jongin just smiled and looked away from Kyungsoo, instead choosing to look up towards the driver and out the windshield. The shorter man couldn't tear his eyes away long enough to see the car approaching head on.

"I don't believe you did either."


End file.
